Fangs
by silverpltm
Summary: What if Horton was a vampire like Zoe said? How will Maddy's life be changed?
1. Prologue

"My dads going to come here and save me!" I yelled at Horton, who turned out to be an imposter.

"Yeah, yeah, keep thinking that, kid." he said just as he tied the last knot from the rope that he wrapped around me.

After a few more minutes of silence, I asked: "Well, what are you going to do to me?"

"Lets just say that you are going to be a tasty morsel." He licked his lips in delight. Did he just say that he was going to eat me?

"You're a cannibal?" I shouted.

"Oh no, not that way…" At that moment he grabbed my shoulders with a strong grip and crunched them as his grip went harder. His eyes started to glow red and he moved closer to my face. I was already scared at this point, but then I saw them.

His fangs. He was a vampire, just like Zoe said.

"This may sting a little!" he yelled and then he sank his fangs into my neck.

"AHHHH!" I probably screamed so loud everyone in Terra Nova could hear me.

I started to get dizzy. My world spun around me like one of those spinners on a board game. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Horton's fangs, dripping with blood.


	2. In the Hospital

I woke up in the hospital with my mom and dad standing above me. It was light out, so it was probably around noon.

"Good morning sweetheart." my mom said. "You've been out for three days."

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

"Hey everyone," my dad shouted. "Maddy is awake!" I heard a stampede of footsteps as Mark, Zoe, Josh, and Skye ran up to my hospital bed.

"Maddy," Mark started to say. "Do you need anything? Water, blankets, pillows-"

"I'm fine Mark." I interrupted.

"Well, were just glad your okay." Josh contributed.

"Yes we are!" Zoe shouted as she gave me a big hug so tight that she almost suffocated me.

"Now, now. Don't hurt her bad shoulder." I heard my dad say when he managed to pull Zoe off me.

I looked at my shoulder to see a big bandage with a little blood still dripping out of it.

"The real wound is on your neck." my mom said. "We don't know why Dr. Horton did this or how, could you please tell us Maddy?"

"He stabbed me." I blurted out. Did I just say that?

My dad was now getting enraged.

"That little old-"

"Jim!" my mom yelled at him. "Not now."

"Fine." my dad was now calmer. "What did he stab you with Maddy?"

"Scissors." I blurted again. It was as if someone was controlling my thoughts…

"Oh, that explains the two small marks and how deep it is." my mom concluded. She wrote something down in her medical plex and then proceeded talking.

"Let me just clean your cuts a bit more and then you can come home with us."

"Yeah!" Zoe yelled really loud. She hugged me super tight again and everyone laughed until she let go.

After she let go of me, I looked to my right window and saw a familiar figure. It was Horton. He was looking strait at me with his pointer and middle finger on his temple.

"Meet me at the probe, 10 o'clock. Be there, or else…" I heard him think. Holy shoot. Did I just hear him think? I stared at him in disbelief, but when I blinked, he was gone.

"Is everything okay Maddy?" I heard my mom say.

"What? Oh! Umm… yeah." I answered back. But I honestly didn't think so.


	3. Meeting with the Vampire

"Zoe, tell me all you know about vampires." I asked her a little after we got home.

"Why? Do you think you're a vampire?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"Of course not Zoe." I really wasn't sure about that one. "Now just tell me what to do if I ever see one.

"Ok." she said "First, let me get my vampire kit. She ran into our room then came out with a box that said: Childs First Vampire Awareness Kit.

"The directions say to look at all the stuff in here first." She made it sound so official.

"There is a garlic necklace, a vile of blood, a cross, a flashlight, and holy water. To use correctly, use the blood to lure the vampire closer to you. Then, show the cross to the vampire and spray the holy water. The garlic necklace and flashlight will keep the vampire away from you as it dies."

"Wow." I said when she finished. "I don't think I've seen you talk that much before!"

She blushed and handed me all the vampire supplies.

"Take this in case that Horton vampire guy attacks you again."

"Who bought you this anyways?" I questioned her.

"Mommy did." she pointed at my mom, who was in the kitchen making dinner. She looked at me when a gave her the Are-You-Seroius face.

"What?" she looked offended. "It was only 10 terras."

I just rolled my eyes and went to my room and put the vampire stuff on my bed.

What am I going to do with this junk?

10 p.m.

It felt like I was there for hours. Even days before he showed up. He was about 300 feet away when suddenly he sprinted at lightning fast speed towards me. He stopped right before he would have crashed into me.

"Vampire powers?" I asked.

"Yeah, just benefits of being vice president of the vampire community." he looked down at my bag suspiciously. "What's in the bag?"

"It's my sisters idea!" I blurted as I took out the vampire kit.

"Maddy, Maddy, Maddy." he shook his head. "Are you trying to kill me with a toy?"

He picked up the vile of blood. "Food coloring, scary!" he said sarcastically.

Then he grabbed the holy water. "Did you get this from your sink?" he joked again.

Next he grabbed the garlic necklace and put it around my neck. "Now, you don't want me hurting you, do you?" he laughed when I gave him the evil eye.

Lastly, he grabbed the flashlight and cross and backed away. "Please don't hurt me!" he said as he shined the flashlight in my eyes. He laughed hysterically until he sat down on the floor.

"Seriously, Maddy. You can do better than that." he threw the junk aside and made room for me to sit down. "Now, don't be shy. Sit down here."

I came over next to him and sat down cautiously.

"How does your sister know I'm a vampire." he asked me.

"Well, she's thought your a vampire since I first started to work with you."

"Smart girl." he added.

"Now. Lets talk about you, Maddy." he tapped me on the shoulder to make sure I was listening.

"Let's check what you know to make this easier for me. You know that I bit you."

"Yes, I know." That was a no brainer.

"You also know that I can control your thoughts. Do you know what this means, Maddy?"

"Yes. I'm a vampire." I sighed.

"Not just any kind of vampire. Your unique." he gave me a mysterious book that seemed like it was 200 years old.

"Vampire Lord Handbook." I read aloud. "Does this mean-"

"Yes, Maddy. Your our leader."


End file.
